Hetaween
by Wrathie-chan
Summary: Feliciano and Prussia is going trick or treat on halloween and Feliciano gets a bit scared. PrussiaxN.Italy


_Well well... I wrote this based on a picture I've drawn..(me don't know how to bend it.. =.=_)  
_but I also wrote this in lesser than 3h so.. some wrongs can it be..._

**ENJOY READING!** : D  


* * *

  
Feliciano laughed a bit and putted the dog ears better on Gilbert's head,"You look so cute as dog!" he said happy and a bit hyper.

"Not as cute as you my beloved cat" Gilbert said back and licked Feliciano on the chin as a little tease. He then looked at Francis and Ludwig, "Are you too coming soon? If you don't come in 5minutes we will leave you too…" he started to get impatient on the one doing himself do a vampire and the other one becoming a werewolf.

"Leave us, we will only scare that cat…" Francis said and smiled at Ludwig that only blushed a bit over the comment.

"Come Feli, they only want to do some perverted adult stuff…" Gilbert said and walked out of the house with Feli behind him.

"Sure about this Gilbert?" Feliciano said with a bit of a shaking voice only to look forward before jumping behind Gilbert's back. "W-what's that!?" he asked scared.

"It's only England with a quiet bad outfit..." Gilbert said smirking towards Feli that was shaking.

"A-Arthur?" Feliciano asked with a scared voice as the ghost laughed.

"Yeah it's me... I actually didn't believe I would scare someone..." he got as response before the ghost looked clearly at them, "Are you two animals?" he asked a bit shocked.

"Y-yeah... I'm a cat..." Feliciano answered and smiled a bit and hugged Gilbert tighter.

"And I'm an albino German shepherd" Gilbert said with a smirk still on his face, "But with that wand you sometimes have I thought that you could do a better costume than this..." he said a bit shocked.

"Well... Albino is quiet obvious and you mean a dog... and I don't feel like using my an..... WAIT! How do you know about my wand!?" England said really shocked as he glared at the smirking Gilbert. He was really shocked when he can't remember using his angel powers so another nation could see.

"Yeah yeah... I mean dog then... But I saw you using those powers during the seven years' war...." Gilbert answered and looked at Feliciano that walked to his side from have been standing on his side.

_"Kolkolkol"_ a quiet familiar voice said which made England straighten his back and look around frightened.

_"You scared him _брат_"_ another voice said nearly laughing as you could hear the first voice happy.

"Gilbert... Can we go? I-It's scary here" Feliciano said and hugged Gilbert again.

"Sure why not... See you England... if you survive, I mean..." Gilbert said before he started going, but stopped a bit when he heard his brother moan but quickly walked away from there with an unknowing Feliciano.

Feliciano smiled big at his pumpkin-bag that was overflowing with candy as Gilbert walked with one of his hands around Feliciano's waist and had his bag in the other hand. He smiled over how happy Feliciano seemed to be and then kissed his cheek happily. Feliciano stopped when he got shocked and blinked a bit with a blush in his face.

"D-did you just kiss my cheek?" he asked embarrassed and hold his bag tighter as Gilbert looked wondering at him as they stood alone under the dark sky on a street.

"Y-yeah I did..." Gilbert said wondering as he remembered that Feliciano did not know about his feelings toward him which made him blush a bit.

"D-do you l-like me?" Feliciano asked still embarrassed, even a bit nervous now as he looked down on the street.

"Y-yeah I d-do... o-or r-rather.... l-l-love..." he answered bit as he blushed more as Feliciano looked up smiling big with tears running down his cheeks.

"L-love me?" He asked shocked before hugging Gilbert tightly and kissed his cheek. "I at least love you..." he said happy and blushed a bit before he looked at Gilbert that kissed Feliciano on the mouth.

_"Why do you even have a costume? It's just plain idiotic - aru!"_ you could hear Yao from a distance said as you heard Alfred laughing a bit.

_"It's fun! And my boss ordered me to be a cow... Right Tony?"_ the other voice answered as you didn't hear an answer but hearing Yao sighing made you knowing that that Tony had nodded.

Gilbert broke the kiss and looked happy at Feliciano, "That made me happy... I've loved you for a time now..." he said smiling and felt a tear running down his face but didn't care about it.

"I've also loved you for a long time" he hugged Gilbert tightly before feeling a shotgun on his back side of the head. "E-eh!?" he started shaking as he got scared.

"Let go of it Vash" Gilbert said and glared at the person pointing the shotgun at Feliciano that let the weapon point at the ground instead.

"Don't love a stupid person like that... It's not good for you Feliciano..." Vash said before passing with a little Liech on his side.

"He is gone now Feli..." Gilbert said and looked down on Feliciano that hugged him.

"Shall we go to the party?" he asked with a smile and Gilbert nodded so they went towards the Halloween-party that Denmark held.

* * *

  
_No.. I couldn't come up with another nation to have that party...  
but well...  
America is walking around in an cow outfit.. xD  
And I do not support GermanyxFrance but my best friend is like France and is together with our Germany so I had that pairing in this ^^  
And for well... I'm like one of the few Prussias here in Sweden... or of those I've noticed but probably the only here in Stockholm... and my girlfriend is like so I had that pairing in this : ^^_

Well... what more to explain?  
I did this in LESSER than 3h so yeah... It can be wrong in some ways... =.=


End file.
